1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a control device for a vehicle and a control method for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-227955 discloses a control device for an internal combustion engine that includes a turbocharger and a wastegate valve. When performing idle reduction control in which the engine is automatically stopped if predetermined automatic stop conditions are met, this control device stops power supply to an actuator for the wastegate value in order to reduce power consumption. As a result, the closed state of the wastegate valve is no longer maintained. Thus, if engine restart conditions are met during the idle reduction control, power supply to the actuator is started to close the wastegate valve and then the engine is restarted. Vibration at the time of the restart is suppressed by closing the wastegate valve before the engine is restarted.